1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal coating apparatus and, more particularly, to a coating apparatus designed to coat uncoated weld joints on the interior of an otherwise coated pipeline.
2. The Prior Art
Many devices have been designed and proposed for the coating of uncoated weld joints on the interior surface of a pipeline which is otherwise coated except for the weld joints. However, it is difficult to position the coating apparatus properly so that the spraying mechanism is correctly oriented with respect to the uncoated weld joint.